ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Entertain Me
Plot Mig and Magister Dan get invited to a live comedic performance downtown, but Mig soon finds out the show is actually a trap by an old enemy. Synopsis Night time is shown on the quiet streets above ground. Underground in Under City, the market stalls are busy with customers buying groceries and machinery. The plumber HQ is locked down tightly, with red lights flashing from it. Inside, red lights are flashing and beeping. Plumbers are shown running down hallways and up hallways, very fast too. The plumbers run outside the building through the back. Many magisters look at them. The lights stop and the sounds top. Magister Dan stood. Dan: Men...the drill is a success. We escaped the facility in one and a half minute. Not our best but still...good. The plumbers nodded in agreement and ran inside to get back to business, along with the magisters except Dan. He walked to the door when a note was on the floor. Dan: Hmm? He picked it up which had his name on the front and read it: "Hello! You and a guest have been invited to 'Entertain Me' for a special performance downtown tomorrow at 6:00 PM!". Dan: Well how convenient...a free performance. Dan walked inside the HQ and closed the door. A figure standing in the shadows watched him. He smiled deviously. Meanwhile the next morning, at Mig's house, Mig walked outside and saw Maltha's car awaiting him. Mig: Oh hey...I didn't know you were coming. Maltha: How could you not have known? I scheduled a patrol in Under City a while ago. Mig: I meant I was gonna go Nitrowing to meet you but this is fine. Mig got into the passenger seat and the car drove off fast. The car turned into plane mode and flew above the road, heading at Under City's main entrance. Mig: We should...fly higher. Maltha: Why? Mig looked down at the many people shockingly looking up at a flying car in plane mode. Maltha saw. Maltha: Oh. Humans and their high levels of curiousity... He flew higher and disappeared from view. Maltha was looking out the window and wasn't paying attention. Mig: Good...we escaped from them. Just then they turned forward and saw a large building in front of them. Maltha tried to fly away from it but couldn't due to the wheel being frozen in place. Maltha: MIG WE CANNOT MOVE POSITION! WE ARE HEADING RIGHT AT IT! Mig unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door. He jumped out and transformed into Insectosaurus. Insectosaurus grabbed the car and pulled back hard. He grabbed hold of the car and landed. Insectosaurus: Good way to pay attention there... Maltha: But I was not paying attention. Insectosaurus moaned and hit his trix, changing himself back. They landed a little bit away from the Under City entrance and ran inside. Mig: Oh cool...on time for patrol. Just then they heard footsteps and saw a silhouette running at them, holding a weapon. Maltha: Mig I believe we have found our first criminal. Mig: Wow that was fast... Mig pressed the Gamatrix and selected Juggerknot when the figure appeared to be Magister Dan. He put his weapon away. Mig: Uncle Dan? Why were you running at us with a weapon? Dan: I thought you two were intruders...plus I was running to go and find you. Mig: What is it? Alien breakout? Crime in Under City? Dan: Nope. Free invitation to a show...it says I can choose someone to come with, so I chose you. Mig: I um...thanks but...I'm busy, you know? Patrolling Under City of crime at the moment...with Maltha. That's kinda what we came. Maltha looked at Dan and stepped forward. Maltha: I believe the plumbers can take care right now Mig. Go on with Magister Dan here. Mig: Huh? But the plumbers have space matters usually, no time for Under City issues. Dan: We're more into that now actually. Now come on. Let's go get ready. We have to be there by 6. Mig: Ughhhh...fine. Later on at 5:30, Mig was inside Dan's car waiting for him to come out ready. He beeped the horn and was obviously bored. Mig: Come on! Let's get a move on! I wanna go out and at least patrol tonight... The front door opened. Dan walked out in his tuxedo and got into the driver's seat of the car. Dan: Done. Now let's get going. Mig: Been waiting to get going for like an hour now...thank you. Dan started up the car and drove off. The same figure from earlier before in Under City watched as the car drove off. The figure then backed out of sight. Dan and Mig arrived at a large building with the words "ENTERTAIN ME LIVE!" on a banner in front of the building. Dan: Ok Mig we're here. Let's go. Mig: Ok. They both got out of the car and walked to the front entrance. The ticketman saw the invitation and allowed them inside. They found good seats and sat. Mig: When is this gonna start? Dan: 6. Mig: What time is it now? Just then the lights got dimmer and the stage lights turned on. Dan: 6. A figure appeared on stage. He walked up to the front of the stage and introduced everyone. Figure: I am Simon Stylker. It is nice to meet such a lovely audience this evening. Thank you ALL for coming! Everyone clapped and cheered silently. Mig rolled his eyes and leaned back, bored already. Dan: Will you at least try to have fun? Mig: How? This is boring...I wanted to patrol. Dan: I just wanted to have fun with you today, is all. We barely get to have fun anymore. Simon did a lot of jokes with everyone enjoying them and laughing. He looked around at the audience for a bit and saw Mig, Dan, and Mig's Gamatrix. He then smiled. Simon: Let's take a small break, shall we? Go get some food in the far side. It's free! Everyone got up and walked over to the front of the place. Dan got up too. Dan: Come on. Mig: I'm fine, thank you. I don't really want...sea bass right now. Dan: Suit yourself then. Dan walked off and Mig looked around, seeing literally no one in the audience still seated but him. Just then, SImon appeared in front of him. Mig: AGH! Dude...don't be so...creepy. Simon: Dearly sorry sir. I just noticed...your watch. Seems neat. Mig: Um yes. I got it from...a....store. Yea a store a while ago. It's really cool. Simon: Hmm...yes, well. You're lying. He snapped his fingers and many troll-like figures jumped through the windows of the building. The doors of the front area closed and locked, with everyone trapped inside. Mig: What is this! Simon: This...is obviously a trap. You see I intended your uncle to come here...and bring you, of course. Mig: Why? I don't even know you. Or...maybe I do. I don't know I have a lot of enemies. Simon: Oh you know me...does the name..."Splot"...ring a bell at all? Mig: Yea. I beat you 3 times. Splot: Yea...well not this time I don't believe. While your plumbers locked me away, I managed to think of a new scheme once I got out. Mig: And that was...making a show? Really? Splot: No...let me finish. After getting out, I came to Under City for a "new" lifestyle. I met these strange troll-like aliens called Gogoronis. They made me feel welcomed. Mig: So now you're a crazier man who has a deep love for these little beasts? Splot: THEY'RE NOT BEASTS, THEY'RE GOGORONIS! Near extinction...anyways, I developed a new mind control device that would allow these aliens to become my minions and follow my orders. Mig: Ah? Splot: So I set up this "show" just to lure you here so I can finally take you down...and have you as my minion. Having you as my minion...NOTHING could stop me. Mig: WHOA WHOA WHOA! As your minion? Dang you are more psycho then I thought. Not gonna happen Splot: Oh it won't? He pressed a button. The main entrance door broke open and the humans turned into Gogoronis, by taking off their ID masks. Dan was confused. Mig: Not doing this today... He slammed down the Gamatrix and became Sonic Boomer. He ran at the herd and blasted sonic waves at them, and also punching. Splot: DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE! They each got up and sprinted back at him, grabbing his foot and throwing him. Sonic Boomer: AGHHHH!!!! He slammed into a wall and got up, only to be whacked into another room. He rubbed his head and hit his trix, turning into Dragonfly. Dragonfly: Here it comes... He used his wings as a shield as the Gogoronis attacked him. They kicked him out of the building and he landed in the parking lot. Dragonfly: Ughhhh. And there it was... Splot broke the door down and laughed. The Gogoronis circled Mig and Splot jumped down. Splot: You're way too easy now kid. Did you get softer? Dragonfly: AGHHHHH!! He toppled over Splot, and the Gogoronis did the same to Mig. He transformed back and Splot released them off. Splot: Yawn Mig....just yawn. You're not really entertaining me. Mig: Just warming up... He got up and slammed down the Gamatrix. He became Aquapus with a transformation and blasted a large wave of water at the ground. The Gogoronis slipped but stood. Aquapus: Like that? Well how about... He hit the trix and became Plasmify. He stood just behind the water, smiling confidently. Plasmify: ...SOME OF THIS! He shock the water which then shocked the Gogoronis and Splot too. Splot: NAAAGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!! Plasmify: AHAHAHA! Had enough yet? Splot: URRGHHH NOPE!! Plasmify: Huh? Splot grabbed a device, pressed a button, and missiles came shooting out of the building. Dan saw this. Dan: MIG, NO! The missiles came directly at Mig who "Uh oh"-ed. The missiles exploded at Plasmify and Splot laughed. The Gogoronis and Splot stepped back. Dan, furious, ran out of the building. He ran directly at Splot and Splot snapped. Dan: AGHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Just then, a Gogoroni swatted Dan into a car. Other Gogoronis kicked him more and punched him. Splot: See this is what happens when you mess with me... Mig, on the ground with ash marks on him, had one eye opened. He got up and saw the Gogoronis punching and hitting Dan. He angrily got up. Mig: URGH!!!!! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! He pressed the Gamatrix, slammed down, and grew tall in size. Splot was amazing and looked up to see Titan Tall. Titan Tall: NO ONE HURTS ME OR MY FAMILY MEMBERS! AGHHHHHHH!!! Splot: OH CRAP! Titan Tall punched Splot. He then punched fast and hard multiple times. He then kicked Splot, stomped on him, and then swatted the Gogoronis away. They cowarded off and ran. Titan Tall breathed heavily and transformed back into Mig, who held his knees. Dan got up. Dan: Ahhhh... Mig: Uncle...Dan. Are you ok? Dan: I've been better Miguel...but I think I've been through a lot worse then this. Mig playfully laughed and hugged Dan. They both turned to see Splot moaning and trying to move. Mig: And that is what happens when you mess with ME. Meanwhile in Under City. the plumber paramedics took Splot into the plumber HQ for questioning, treatment, and to be sent to jail. Maltha: That must have been a really crazy night for you two. Mig: Yea, well...I guess I was technically on patrol that entire time. Maltha: What are you going to do about the loose Gogoronis? Mig: We found Splot's control trigger...busted it...and now they're free to live their lives here in Under City. Maltha: OH I forgot to mention. I found this invitation note on the floor. Mig: ...Yea thanks but no thanks. I'm tired of all that performance mumbo-jumbo. Plus it's probably an old note passed down from Splot. Maltha: Ok then. He walked over to Dan, who was monitoring the paramedics. Maltha: Hello Magister Dan. Would you like to go see a "dinner theater" at Mr. Yogurtine's this Saturday night? Mig: Wait. It's at Mr. Yogurtine's!? Dan: I would love to... Maltha: I am sorry Mig. But you have already declined. Mig: That was before I knew...ugh! Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan Villains *Splot *Gogoronis (controlled by Splot) Aliens Used *Insectosaurus *Sonic Boomer *Dragonfly *Aquapus *Plasmify *Titan Tall Trivia *The Gogoronis make their first appearance. **According to Mig, the Gamatrix has Gogoroni DNA but so far it is locked. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7